


【青黄】Everything I Need 01

by HelloJessey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloJessey/pseuds/HelloJessey
Summary: #非典型ABO，有私设，非典型先婚后爱，可能有生子，比较清水，为了满足自己的恶趣味码的文，请注意避雷#有板车夫夫，可能还会有其他人，出现了再说吧#ooc都是我的！涉及到专业知识或者风土人情等等也都不具考究性…我对岛国不是很了解，土下座#撞梗算我抄你的





	【青黄】Everything I Need 01

01  
“啊…嗯…”，卧室的门没有关严，呻吟声从缝隙中传出，寂静的房间内空气在劈啪作响，薄纱床帘挡不住的不知道是月光还是人造光源，床上是两具纠缠在一起的赤裸躯体，逐渐加快的动作伴随着加重的喘息声持续了一段时间后，一切终于回归平静……

青峰眯着眼趴扶在黄濑背上，脑袋放空，享受这难得的贤者时间，最近实在是太过忙碌，身体里未来得及纾解的欲望也在团建醉酒后无限放大，闻到不知道是从哪个同事身上散发出的Omega香味时，他的脑子里只剩下了一个念头，他要去找他的Omega。于是连和局长打招呼离席的事情都顾不上，只和身边的同事草草的交代了一句‘我先回了’便直接回了家，跌跌撞撞的回到家，便不再控制自己，不断的释放Alpha信息素骚扰睡梦中的人。

 

听到身上人细微的鼾声，黄濑才缓缓的睁开眼睛，有些如释重负的挪了下身子，嘶，重死了，他甚至在心里翻了个白眼，起身抽出几张纸巾，替青峰简单擦拭下那里，接着便去浴室冲澡了，一身的汗和下面的黏腻让他无法入眠，又不是每个人都像床上那头猪一样怎样都可以入睡，他气愤的想！

是的，在熟睡中被alpha信息素骚扰醒，然后又被各种摆弄的做了那么久床上运动，任谁都要抱怨下吧，而且不用想，明天一定腰酸背痛，他只希望没有留下什么可疑的痕迹。冲过澡后又给自己倒了杯温水吃了药，换好干净的床单被罩再躺下时，时针已经指向1了，难得早睡一次的人又被迫熬夜了……

 

青峰是被窗外刺眼的阳光叫醒的，看了看时间才十点，忍不住嘟囔一句，“黄濑你怎么又不拉窗帘”，狠狠的把被子遮到头上准备再睡个回笼觉，然而十分钟不到，被子被重新掀开，他忿忿的起床，宿醉后头实在疼的睡不着只得起床，以往这时候黄濑都会给他煮解酒茶的，是的，黄濑…黄濑呢？  
过了这么久都没有回复他，他环顾卧室一周也没有发现那个金发的人，算了，先喝点饮料解解渴吧，他缓缓走向厨房，在冰箱上看到了那人还带着颜文字的留言：早饭在餐桌上，小青峰记得吃，要是凉了就用微波炉热一下哦~

 

“小高尾，你看这条小裙子怎么样，哇，简直就是为小天使准备的！”高尾看着那张热情洋溢的脸，心情也不自觉的更好了几分。  
“小凉，我现在才三个月，不用那么着急买这些的，而且宝宝的性别还不确定，你给我买这么多到时候也是浪费啊。”  
满头金发的人却满不在乎的摇着头，“那你和小绿间就努力多生几个啊，总会用的到哇。”  
听到这话，高尾佯装生气的说到“你以为是中白菜啊，想种几颗就种几颗，好啦好啦，别挑了，一大早陪我做孕检，又逛街到现在，我们也该吃点东西休息下了。”  
听到这里，黄濑是真的后知后觉的想到自己拉着一个孕妇走了这么久都没有休息，赶紧拿起一大堆购物袋扶着高尾到最近的餐厅，还在思考要是被小绿间知道会不会被骂死……

 

甫一坐下，黄濑的手机就响了起来，和高尾说了声抱歉才接起了电话。  
“你在哪里？”，隐约带着怒气的男低音从电话那端传来，黄濑微不可见的扬起了嘴角。  
“我今天陪小高尾来做产检啊，小绿间出差了嘛，我昨天有和小青峰讲过的哦。”  
“我怎么不知……”，青峰提高了几个音调，随后又戛然而止，好吧，他想起来昨天聚会喝酒时手机震动过几下，是黄濑发来消息说明天要陪高尾出去就先睡了，他当时酒精有些上头，再加上现在隔了一个晚上，就更记不得什么了，只知道早上起来就不见黄濑，早餐都凉了，他也懒得热，洗漱后吃过早饭还是不见人回来，等到11点实在坐不住才打电话来找人的。  
“那你早点回来…我挂了”，青峰有些闷闷的说。  
“好的，我尽量，小青峰一个人在家要乖乖的哦，记得吃饭”，然后毫不拖泥带水的挂断了电话。

 

挂断电话之后，黄濑便兴致勃勃的和高尾讨论起接下来吃什么下午怎么玩云云的。  
“小高尾想泡温泉吗？刚好前两天有朋友新开了一间会所，我就办了VIP会员，有室内温泉屋，还有其他的一些娱乐项目，而且现在人还不多。”  
等了一会儿还没有得不到回复，他疑惑的抬起头看着对面的人，才发现高尾有些担忧的看着他，略微思考下便又露出了笑容，“小高尾你现在是准妈咪耶，不用担心我啊，愁眉苦脸的小心宝宝以后都像小绿间那样整天严肃脸，哈哈哈…”，说着又忍不住笑了起来。  
高尾也被气笑到，“你怎么知道小真整天都是严肃脸，还有我是爸比才对！”两个人笑闹了一会儿，高尾还是认真的问了句，“你们现在这样真的没关系吗，小凉？”  
“哈？当然了，小高尾”

最后他们还是没有泡成温泉，下午4点过的时候绿间就出差回来了，其实说是出差也只是去东京的附属医院专家会诊了一天而已，有一台比较麻烦的手术需要东京这边的外科专家共同参与。风风火火的赶回来之后就一鼓作气的接回了高尾。  
“什么嘛，怕我照顾不好小高尾吗？”黄濑假装委屈的撅撅嘴巴。  
“想撒娇的话回去找青峰，我还不清楚你和高尾，在一起超过24小时保准出事。”  
绿间说的是上学那会儿，他和高尾偷偷跑出去喝酒，结果差点把人家酒吧砸了的故事……  
黄濑本想反驳，但是看高尾一脸和他划清界限的样子，气愤的扬言要和他们夫夫断绝关系，当然这在绿间眼里，这也算是他撒娇的一种表现。

 

“凉太，听说你最近的新书大卖呀，什么时候有时间带上你老公我们来一次家族聚餐哇，替你庆祝一下”  
“我的时间倒是比较自由，主要还是得看二姐和小青峰的时间啦”  
“最近台里有新栏目要上线，可能要忙一阵子，我猜青峰最近也是比较忙吧，他们肯定也没闲着，不过给弟弟庆祝的时间还是有的，别定在我直播的时间就可以，最好是周末晚上”  
和高尾分别后，黄濑并没有直接回家，而是叫上了他的大姐二姐准备再续一轮，大姐晴香是全职太太，时间比较自由，他猜想二姐春奈可能没有时间，毕竟作为NHK的记者，不忙才怪，不过事实表明，大忙人也是要休息的，不然也不会有上面的对话，此刻他们姐弟三人正在黄濑之前说的那家会馆里泡着温泉。  
“小青峰最近也很忙啦，我睡得已经够晚的了，这一周也就昨天算是见了他一面”，如二姐所料，TBS最近也有新专栏筹划上线，在互联网不断发展的时代，新闻从业者当然也要抓紧机遇改革创新，早出晚归确实是青峰记者最近的日常。  
“那看来他很饥渴啊，凉太你的颈子后面和腰上的印子真是太让人羞耻了耶”，大姐一边说还以便坏笑，黄濑有些无奈，赶早不如赶巧，他们这一星期才这一次性生活还被抓包了。  
“你们也是时候要个孩子了。”二姐总是这样正经。  
“大姐不是也没生，二姐你更是连婚都没结，就来催我也是让我很烦恼耶”  
二姐的眉头不自觉的皱了一下。  
说起来，黄濑家的孩子在旁人看来还是挺有趣的，一家三姐弟，长女是个Beta，偏偏唯一的男孩又是个Omega，于是作为Alpha的二姐便主动挑起了家族的重担，总是操心着姐姐弟弟的生活，再加上自身工作的原因，也就顾不上自己的感情生活。  
之后的时光就都是黄濑在打哈哈和大姐二姐一起聊着时尚八卦那些男女都有的聊的话题。

 

她们这边的欢欢乐乐，落在隔壁的温泉池里就有些尴尬了。  
青峰本来想等黄濑回来两个人过下周末的，他觉得上次吃到黄濑做的饭都恍如隔世(其实没有，明明早餐才吃过)，毕竟他也是忙了一周了，他的好友小池建一打来电话叫他出去玩乐也被他推掉了，可是等到3点过也不见人回来，又不想再打过电话问人回来，他才有些不耐烦的向小池问了会所地址。  
到了才发现还有他的局长中村在，当然这一点都不稀奇，中村是小池的姐夫，两人关系一向要好，看到青峰后，便开始数落他小子昨天聚会中途的落跑，连招呼也不打一下，本来就是为了他新节目筹备完善开的庆功宴，这下估计又要重新请客了，青峰不以为意，反正中村就是这样，掏掏耳朵漫不经心的说，“反正收视还会攀升，你请个客也不亏”，听到这话中村笑了起来，“真的吗？你小子行啊，那我请客也是可以的，你别再缺席就行”。

他们先是打了会儿高尔夫，随后便去泡起了温泉，想一解往日的疲惫，本来是想要单独的房间的，但是他们忘记了提前预定，会所又是新开的，VIP包间已经满额，领班歉意的保证下次一定会给他们预留房间的，于是他们退而求其次，选择了现在这种居中用厚屏风分隔出两个温泉池的房间，两边单独可以进出不会互相干扰也相对的保持私密，已经成家的男Alpha之间的话题无非就是工作业绩，断断续续的聊着一阵后各自都开始安静的享受这难得的休息时间。  
直到隔壁响起了拉门声，领班还是那一套歉意的说辞。其实屏风的隔音效果还是有些的，但是架不住青峰对自家Omega的熟悉，几乎是黄濑一开口他就听出来了，到后面连小池也发现了隔壁是黄濑家的三姐弟，其实他没怎么见过黄濑，不知道是青峰藏得太严实还是黄濑本身的性格原因，他很少出现在青峰的圈子里，他也就在他们婚礼之外见过黄濑几次，想想倒也是可以理解的，毕竟个美人，无论是本身高冷的性格还是青峰金屋藏娇的理由都可以让人接受吧。  
隔壁间具体的谈话他们在不说话的情况下也只能听到个大概，何况又不能真的一句话都不谈，不然岂不是真的有听墙角的嫌疑了吗？秉着大丈夫Alpha怎么可以做这种事情的心理他们倒是比平时还说的多些。

其实青峰倒不是很在意隔壁的人是自己Omega的，他并不想限定谁的自由，更何况是和自家姐妹聚会，两个姐姐平时都把黄濑当女孩子养，颇有些荤素不忌，不过听到黄濑和二姐的对话时，他心里还是咯噔了一下，回想起早上找解酒药时翻到的避孕药，他有些心烦，关于孩子的事情，他们之间很有默契的鲜少谈论，他是因为工作比较忙碌，而且也不是非要不可，多享受几年二人世界有什么不好，他猜想黄濑考虑的应该更多些，两边家里也没怎么着急催促过，不过多少还是明里暗里的暗示过，但是看黄濑现在的意思，应该是还不想和他生孩子吧？

 

黄濑到家时青峰还没有回来，他也松了口气，毕竟周末把小青峰一个人扔在家里也是蛮不好意思的。把桌上的厨具收拾干净之后便进到了书房开始了工作，出去浪了一天也是时候工作了，虽然他现在是个自由撰稿人，但是也不能太自由，钱还是得赚的，不然日子得怎么过。

============================================================================  
其实是比较早之前脑出的设定，算是5.7青黄日为爱发电的产物吧。珠玉在前，看过鉴爱书太太的文之后我真是不敢妄自动笔的，而且后续什么时候更可能还遥遥无期，土下座


End file.
